It'll Never Happen
by Angellove12
Summary: Bamon fights so much that they almost end up killing each other.Stelena & Ms.Flowers do a spell that handcuffs them together until they get along.Bonnie is forced to go wherever Damon wants to go and ditto for Damon. Will they live?
1. Chapter 1

****

****

**Hi all, I know this is a new story and I didn't finish my old one, but I want to get new inspiration before I finish it. Anyway, this might be a one-shot, it depends. I hope that you like it!**

**Keep Reading ~Angellove12**

**

* * *

**

Stefan and Elena were sitting in the garden outside enjoying the peaceful sun. Elena was feeding Stefan grapes.

"You do know I'm a vampire right? I don't actually need to eat grapes." Stefan stated. Elena stopped and threw a grape at Stefan who caught it in his mouth.

"If you don't want any, I suppose I can stop." Elena joked, starting to walk away but Stefan pulled her back down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You said Caroline and Bonnie were coming over so that you can go shopping, when is that?" Stefan asked.

"Well, Caroline can't come because she was grounded for not passing her algebra exam but Bonnie should be here at 4:00."

"It's 4:15 right now." Stefan said.

"Bonnie can make herself at home, she knows where the spare key is hidden, we'll only be 20 minutes late." Elena said.

"You do know that Damon is home, right?" Stefan asked, "And I don't think that will appreciate her boarding house being blown up."

"Oh my gosh! Let's go!" Elena said breaking off into a run and Stefan follwing effortlessly behind her. (vampire speed)

* * *

_(Meanwhile- at the boarding house)_

Bonnie walked up and rang the doorbell. She hoped that Elena was home or atleast Stefan. She still hadn't quite forgiven Damon for...well he always did something new each week. It was just better to keep hating him and giving him aneurysms. And she was feeling lucky today so she hoped that Elena would answer the door, no stratch that she was unlucky, Damon answered the door.

"Saint Stefan or that stu- Elena aren't home. Please feel free to get out." he said; voice dripping with fake sweetness, and with that Damon closed the door in her face.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled, "open the damn door! Stupid vampire!"

The door flew open and Damon grabbed Bonnie by the neck, " Listen Dumb Bunn-ie, why don't you just go announce to the whole town that vampires live here. No! I have a better idea, why don't you go use your stupid hocus-pocus carve some stakes and lead a riot? At least then you'll be useful."

Bonnie wasn't going to back down of this fight. " Okay Dumb-on, maybe I will."

Damon wasn't backing down of this fight that easy. "Watch yourself Sabrina (the teenage witch), I could kill you in a second." he said tightening hs hands around her neck.

"No, you watch yourself leech, I could take you down anytime and anyplace. Just name the date." Bonnie said.

"Is that so? How about right now, second choice? (Damon wouldn't let the fact that Bonnie was everyone's second choice drop)"

"That's better than being the not-choice. Nobody chooses you, not Stefan. Not Elena! And definitely not KATHERINE!" Bonnie said.

"Don't say her name!" Damon said strangling Bonnie more.

Bonnie knew the situation she was in could kill her, but she couldn't resist annoying Damon. Even if that meant that he would probably kill her. "oh, Do you mean not to say K-A-T-H-E-R-I-N-E? Katherine! Katherine! Like Katherine gave a cr*p about what happens to you."

She succeeded in annoying Damon but now he was choking her neck so hard, he had cut off the flow of air to her neck. "I will kill you now. Any last wishes?" he asked.

"Yes," Bonnie said, "Tell Elena that you were the one who tried to killed me!" Suddenly his hands let go of her, because she gave him a powerful aneurysm and then set his leather jacket on fire. That's when Damon jumped on top of her determined to kill her.

"STOP!" somebody yelled, "You kids are always fighting! And I'm fine with it but I told you to never cause any noise or kill each other!" It was . Since was also a witch, she put out the fire and Damon's jacket and used her magic to put him on the other side of her as far away from Bonnie as possible.

"Now why can't you be like sweet Stefan and kind Elena? You never see them throwing a fit." she asked.

Bonnie burst out laughing, "Me? with him? Ha! That would never happen. I'd have to be mentally-ill for that to happen!"

Next to her, she could see Damon smirking and fixing a cold glare at Bonnie, "You would be lucky to end up with me, witc- or should I say B*tch! That would never happen, no matter how much you want it! I don't go for last-best!" Then Damon and Bonnie both started arguing loudly. Damon was longer at his spot, but he was inches away from Bonnie, when Stefan and Elena just arrived to witness what was happening.

"Bonnie. Please come here." Elena said.

"Damon, stop!" Stefan said.

Bonnie said, "Whatever! See you later! Stefan, Elena, . Bye!" At Damon she threw a cold glare. Damon also left, "Yes, Drama Queen will see you later, if I don't kill her first."

After they left, Stefan and Elena turned to each other. "Something has to be done." Elena said.

"Yes," Stefan agreed.

"Already ahead of you two," said, "I'll do a handcuffing spell and get my nephew to come make friends with Bonnie."

"Who? Jake?" Elena asked.

"Yes." said.

"This has to stop them from fighting." and then the trio all shook hands on it.

* * *

**Should this be a one-shot? It might, review on it and tell me. REMEMBER: If this turns out not to be one, I might take a while to update.**

**Keep Reading**

**~Angellove12 **


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Thanks so much for all these reviews. I love this story so much so far.**

* * *

The next day Bonnie woke up and opened her eyes to an unfamiliar surrounding. That was when she realized that she was in the boarding house. Then she saw Elena with her hands folded into a begging position and a pleading look into her eyes. "Bonnie, will you please forgive me?"

Bonnie quickly sat up. "Why? Elena! What happened? Tell me."

"Ummm, you should take a shower and get ready first, but please don't be mad! There was no other option." Then Elena ran out of the room. _Hmm, why am I in the boarding house? Stefan and Elena must have brought me here last night. But why? Oh well, I should go get ready, good thing today is Sunday. _And so Bonnie got ready and walked into the kitchen, where Stefan, Elena, and were whispering to each other. Then the back door opened and in walked Damon, Bonnie was annoyed already.

"Why is she here? Ran out of stakes and or have you come to take Stefan, the weaker one, and kill him first?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, I just came to ask Elena if she had any extra stakes, so I can kill KATHERINE, Did you know that I know where she is?" Bonnie said.

Damon grabbed her hand and was about to throw her out of the window, when suddenly there was a burst of power that threw Damon and Bonnie into the wall. Damon jumped up and turned around looking angriliy at Bonnie, "What was that? Why are you here anyway? Why don't you just leave us alone? Stupid Judgey!"

"Listen, you crazy psycho! I had nothing to do with it! Why don't you just leave Mystic Falls and go back to wherever the hell you came from!"

"Stop it both of you!" said, "Can't you go one day without fighting? It's a good thing this spell will help."

"What spell?" Damon asked.

"Look down at your hands." Elena said. Bonnie and Damon both quickly glanced down. Bonnie's left and Damon's right hands were bound together by a pair of silver hand-cuffs.

"What is this?" Damon yelled.

"Elena! What have you done? You couldn't have tied me together with someone hot? It has to be with him?" Bonnie said.

"Listen, witch! So many people would disagree with that sentence. You know I'm hot! I heard you once say that when you first met St. Stefan." Damon smirked.

Bonnie turned red, some because she was embarassed but mostly out of anger, "Just leave me alone! I don't have the time to argue with someone who has no brain!" and she began to walk away but couldn't go a few steps without being pulled back to Damon.

"You won't be getting free like that." said, " We decided the only to stop you fighting was one of 2 spells, either you and Damon had to change bodies but keep your brains and soul-" To which Bonnie and Damon both yelled, "NO!"

"or handcuff you by magic. No spell will break those handcuffs until you-"

"fall in love!" Elena yelled.

"What!" Bonnie and Damon yelled.

"No, what I was about to say before I got interupted, was that you two have to get along in a whole situation without fighting and you have to put the other one first. If you end up killing the other person then both of die and end up bound together for your afterlife." finished.

"How could you Elena?" Bonnie asked, "me get along with him? That will be the day! It'll never happen!"

"It better," Stefan said, "Or else you and Damon will be like that for along time."

"Not if I kill you first." Damon said charging at Stefan but bringing Bonnie with him. Both of them fall onto the ground, with Bonnie on top of Damon's chest.

"Stupid! You could have dislocated my shoulder!" she yelled, causing both of them to start arguing again. Stefan, Elena and tiptoed out of the kitchen and left.

(Sigh) This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Review if you liked.**

**Keep Reading,**

**~Angellove12**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. They motivate me to update. :)

* * *

"So now what?" Bonnie asked Damon once they stopped arguing.

"We go kill Stefan?" Damon asked.

"No!" Bonnie said, "That not nice! He's your brother. Besides, I'm hungry." Bonnie and Damon headed to the kitchen. Bonnie pulled out a bowl of fruit from the fridge.

Damon scowled, "What about my breakfast?"

"What about your breakfast?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"What am I supposed to eat?" Damon asked.

"I don't care," Bonnie said throwing him a glare, "go find your own food."

"Fine," Damon said, "I'll just bite you."

"No!" Bonnie yelled, "causing Stefan and Elena to come back into the kitchen, "Elena! He just said he'll bite me! Please free us!"

"I'm sorry Bonnie," Stefan said, "Even if we wanted to, we couldn't. The only way is if you two get along. Damon don't bite her."

"Chill," Damon said, "I was just joking. I'm going to the park. I'm hungry."

Bonnie paled, "Wait, I'm going to have to be there when he..."

"I'm sorry Bonnie." Elena said.

* * *

(At the park)

"You know," Damon said, "You're a stupid witch. You should be able to undo this spell."

"There are spells you cannot undo with any magic," Bonnie said annoyed.

"I see someone," Damon said looking at a pretty blonde wearing a green sundress.

"You can't just bite random people," Bonnie said.

"Oh? You prefer I bite you?" Damon asked.

"No! Stefan lives on animals. Can't you?"

"I'm not a saint." Damon said.

Bonnie watched disgusted while Damon compelled the blonde.

"Hey there, I'm Damon." he said.

"Who's that?" the blonde asked. Bonnie suddenly got an idea.

"I'm Bella, his girlfriend." she said.

"No she's not!" Damon yelled. The blonde looked at them suspiciously.

"I can't believe you would say that Damy-wamy." Bonnie said pretending to act sad.

"I think she is your girlfriend." the blonde said.

"I can prove it." Bonnie said, "Do you see that Lapis Lazuli ring? I gave it to him to prove our undying love." Bonnie almost choked when she said that.

"No, she's lying." Damon shot her death glares. Bonnie knew that later she would have to pay for this, but right now she was saving the blondes life.

"If I'm lying then take off the ring and throw it into the river." Bonnie challenged.

"I can't." Damon said, the sun was shining brightly. _Score one for the witch, but two can play at this game_.

"You right," he said to Bonnie pulling her closer, "I'm sorry." Damon kissed her on the lips while hugging her. The blonde had already left.

"How dare you?" Bonnie yelled giving him an aneurysm.

Damon fell to the ground in pain, "Two can play your game witch."

Bonnie sighed, "I'm going home."

Damon threw a glare at her a glare and began to walk home.

* * *

Poor poor Bonnie.

**I hope you liked this. Read and review! ;) **

**Keep Reading,**

**~Angellove12**


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies, I finally found my Wattpad password. I lost it and had written it in a book. Anyways, enjoy!**

**"**Bonnie!," Elena called.

"What is it?" Bonnie came up to Elena and Stefan's room dragged an annoyed Damon behind her.

"What the hell do you want?" Damon sneered.

"Why are you so rude, huh?" Bonnie yelled back.

"Why are you so ugly, huh?" Damon said back.

"You better take that back, or even Stefan will not be able to stop me and my stake."

"Why don't you go away? It's not like you live here anyway!"

"I would, but remeber, I'm handcuffed to a stupid oaf."

"What the hell is an oaf? Some more of your stupid witchy-juju!"

"STOP!" Elena screamed.

Stefan ran into the room. "What happened?"

"I just set up the bed for Bonnie and Damon and they come in here fighting again." she sniffed.

"he/she started it!" Bonnie and Damon yelled at the same time.

"Why do I have to share a room with him anyway? Oh right, I forgot, he was being stupid and now I'm chained to him." Bonnie said.

"Listen witch-" Damon was interupted.

"Hey guys, am I interuppting something?" a voice said.

"Jake!" Elena exclaimed and ran up to hug him. With his brown hair and deep green eyes, Jake was definitely a looker. He had muscles and he was the nephew of .

"Hey Jake!" Bonnie tried to run up and hug him, but her handcuffs held her back as Damon kept his feet planted firmly to the ground.

Jake came up to give her a hug. "Hey Bon, I haven't seen you in forever. You're so pretty now."

Bonnie blushed.

_He's just trying to get in your pants. _Damon said in her mind.

"Shut up." Bonnie said to him.

Everyone looked at her. "What did you just say Bonnie?" Jake asked, "I didn't hear."

She turned red again, "nothing. It's not important." _Never will be._ She said in her mind.

As everyone left the room, Stefan who had heard every word and every movement thought, _This is going to be a very long day._


End file.
